


Her Firefly

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Early Days, F/M, Light Angst, Secret Crush, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: Answer to the Love Reflection March Madness prompt #23 "Fireflies"
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	Her Firefly

Days off were so infrequent that all she liked to do when they occurred were simple, tiny things. This, being a rather warm day for late spring, had provided the necessity to leave the stuffy confines of the mansion and bask the fresh air and sunshine she so rarely got to enjoy. Her protective shadow had not been fond of the idea of her being out and vulnerable in the open space of the grounds, but this was her day and she had intended to spend it as she saw fit. 

Relena grabbed a book she had been longing to dig into, a fresh glass of Pagen's sweet, iced tea and made her way to the garden. The bench among the roses was her favorite spot; secluded, peaceful, and beautiful. She wasted no time opening the book and allowing the characters and their many misadventures lead her on a journey through another place in time. 

Time, however, did as it always does had passed so quickly that Relena hadn't noticed how late it had become until the little firefly rested on her book. She glanced up to see that the fingers of sunlight were beginning to release the last of their hold on the horizon. Looking down at the tiny, bioluminescent being, she smiled.

"Did you come to help me read?" She asked and absentmindedly allowed the little insect to crawl onto her hand. It's little antennae twitched back and forth as it continued its path across her palm. 

As a child, she ran through the yard trying to catch them, wanting to hold the little lights for as long as she could and keep them. It was pagan who had made her see that it simply wasn't possible. 

_ "You see, young miss, if you keep then, then they will miss the ability to fly. Their light will dim until they no longer glow." _

_ Not wanting to cause her little friends any pain or heartache, she released them immediately and watched as they flew away and continued to shine their lights. _

She smiled wistfully down at her new little friend. The memory of her old butler's advice sticking in her mind. 

"You seem to like me, but I simply cannot keep you. It wouldn't be fair." She placed her book down, stood up, anf opened her hand, palm up to the sky.

"Go on. Fly away. And maybe sometime soon, you can return again and dazzle me with your light." The tiny creature did just that, melding back into the early night.

"Relena." Heero's voice broke the silence of the evening. "It's getting late." She turned to him. His deep blue eyes stared at her, unwavering. 

"So it is." She offered him a small smile. She couldn't help but remember how he had suddenly come into her life. That day had changed her world forever. He had inspired her; given her a new purpose and path, lighting her way. He came when she needed him most and left when his purpose for doing so was fulfilled. 

Recently, he joined Preventer and became her bodyguard, always by her side, keeping her safe… but how long would she have before his light would begin to dim? Surely he would not have joined if he did not want to stay? 

"Let's get you inside." The concern in his voice matched what she saw in his eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay." As she turned to make her way inside, she paused once more to enjoy the sight before her. Thousands of tiny lights blinking in the night like earthbound stars… 

"Relena?"

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" She asked him suddenly, and he raised a brow. 

"I suppose." She smiled.

"You know, Heero, you're like my firefly." His brow raised higher. She couldn't help the sad little laugh that escaped her.

"I'm like a bug?" She shook her head.

"No, nothing like that." She turned to him. 

"Relena… I'm not sure I understand."

"It doesn't matter." She smiled but his confusion remained. "I'm just glad you're here." The corner of his lips turned up in the faintest of smiles.

"Hn." He reached up and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, his lips curving up again into that smile. He offered her his hand and she took it letting him lead the way back.


End file.
